down_to_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny
Jenny is the cold, calculating head of the station's legal department. She strictly upholds station policies and weeds out violators of said policies with frightening efficiency. Personality Jenny is portrayed as unfeeling, clinical, and borderline sociopathic. While not actively malicious like Sydney or Henry, Jenny's rigid adherence to the rules of the station and her complete lack of empathy towards people she isn't directly, legally responsible for can often lead to people being hurt. While usually deadpan, Jenny does seem to take a certain glee in exercising her legal authority over people in the station, as well as finding and punishing violators of station policy. Maryn distastefully refers to her as a "four-eyed fascist." By her own admission, Jenny has a very low capacity for symbolic thinking, and as such, is terminally uncreative. She even admits, begrudgingly, that Art is the only class she ever failed. The only work of "art" she seems to respect is the film Legally Blonde, with which she is obsessed. History Jenny first appears in Gone OT Gone, where she comes to the station to investigate Down to Film, after looking over the books and realizing that the show has exceeded the station's monthly electricity budget within a single day (likely due to Maryn's experimentation with portals). After getting Josh demoted from EP, she turns her sights on Maryn, convinced she has something to do with the strange power fluctuation and OT's disappearance. She corners Maryn in the editing bay and informs her that she will be watching her closely. At the end of the episode, Jenny finds security camera footage of Maryn opening a portal in the editing bay. In the following episode, while going through more security camera footage, Jenny discovers video evidence of an unknown, shape-shifting entity hiding within the station. She calls Austin and Maryn into her office and informs them that she knows about their attempts at interdimensional travel. She hypothesizes that the shape-shifting creature came through one of the portals Maryn opened and tasks Maryn and Austin with weeding the creature out. She makes a point of telling the two that the creature is likely highly dangerous and has probably killed and replaced one of the other crew members already. Later, after the shapeshifter, "Arnie," has been killed by Sydney, and revealed by Jordan to be friendly, Maryn and Austin confront Jenny and blame her for telling them that the creature was a threat. Jenny admits that she really had no clue if the creature was dangerous or not (as there was "no protocol for shapeshifters") and had simply decided to scare Maryn and Austin into believing it was, just to be safe. Jenny shows no remorse for what she did, stating that "no one got hurt." When Jordan points out that Arnie got hurt, Jenny cooly replies that "Arnie doesn't work here." At the end of the episode, Jenny is unwillingly teleported away along with most of the crew when Maryn accidentally activates Arnie's interdimensional travel device. In the next episode, Jenny arrives in The Judge's Realm with the rest of the crew. After learning that they're being put on trial for crimes against the Multiverse, the crew desperately try to get Jenny to represent them in Interdimensional Court. Jenny refuses, stating that she only takes cases that she has a chance of winning. However, Henry manages to trick her into helping them by appealing to her ego. Jenny helps the crew look over interdimensional legal documents until they eventually find a loophole that might get them off the hook. Unfortunately, their gambit fails, and the Judge sentences the crew to atomic disassembly. However, Jenny and the rest of the crew manage to escape the Judge's Realm, before finding themselves trapped in the Real World. As she escapes through the portal, Jenny is shown, dead-eyed, giving the baffled Judge a "peace out" sign. In the finale of Season 16, Jenny is seen manning the phones during the Telethon. Later in the episode, after The Unbuckling begins erasing characters from existence, Jenny is shown calmly writing out her last will and testament moments before she is deleted. She is saved by Maryn, along with the rest of the crew, at the end of the episode. Relationships * S'''ydney: '''Jenny and Sydney don't seem to like each other very much, with Sydney seeing Jenny as an inconvenience and Jenny seeing Sydney as a liability. At one point, when Jenny confiscates Sydney's gun, HR, she says "what have I told you about the gun," implying that she and Sydney have had arguments this before. * '''Cricket: '''Jenny has a dog named Cricket, who she references, but is never actually shown on camera. All we know about them is that Jenny clearly loves them very much. In fact, they might be the ONLY thing Jenny loves, as they are the only beneficiary listed in her will. Facts and Trivia * One of the original concepts for Jenny's character was that she would be a normal, upbeat person, who the rest of the crew would be terrified of nevertheless, due to the fact that she would inexplicably always carry a gun at her hip. This gun would never be used, throughout the entirety of the season, as a direct subversion of Chekov's Gun. The Writer's Room decided against this idea when they realized it was incredibly dumb. * The actress who plays Jenny briefly appears in S16E02 as a member of Jedediah's cult Category:DTF Characters